The Rainy Birthday
by JupiterSun11
Summary: It's the worst day of Helga's life. When she ends up on Arnold's couch, sick, what lengths will Arnold go to make her day special. One-shot. Lots of Arnold and Helga Fluff! Post TJM


**A/N: Hey! It's me again! I should be studying for exams but I was inspired and wrote this today. Just a short one-shot. It was supposed to be a drabble but I just got into it. Ha ha. Enjoy! It's mostly ArnoldxHelga fluff. **

**Post TJM. The confession was forgotten. Arnold and Helga's previous relationship had began once again although Helga had mellowed out a bit. **

**I don't own anything. **

Just a normal day at P.S 118, as normal it can get for the gang. Today was just another Friday, well not for everyone.

Helga scowl couldn't have been more etched into her face. She wore it all day long. With each minute that passed her scowl deepened. Everyone had decided to steer clear of her, no one had gotten in her way. They were frightened. Helga had just gone to the bathroom. She felt like crying. Today was the worst day of her life and even worse it happens annually.

With a sigh, she splashed some water on her face. Staring into the mirror, she saw the under eye circles decorating her face. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, she had been dreading this day. When she woke up, nobody was home to make or even to buy groceries. Bob was at work and Miriam was hopeless. She had went to school without breakfast. Nobody had thought of her lunch, so with only a dollar she had earned from working at Big Bobs Beeper. It was a one time thing. So she might buy something from the vending machine; chips or a chocolate bar. Getting onto the noisy bus, she made her way to the back. When she had stepped onto the bus, the noise had significantly faded. Her classmates rook in her form, she looked worse than before. Helga didn't even notice the staring. People had gotten back to their hushed murmurs. Helga just stared out the window. The clouds had gathered and were threatening to rain. The whole atmosphere was dark. All she wanted to do was sleep the day way and pretend it never happened but if her house got another call from Mr. Simmons asking why Helga had not attended school. She didn't want to hear Bob yell today. The bus finally reached the school. The first few hours of school were okay but Helga was ready to breakdown. So she had asked to go to the bathroom, so she could sob in private. The bell rang signaling that recess had began.

Helga dragged herself out of the stall and walked to the farthest swing set in the corner of the playground. It was old and rusty, nobody had used it in a long time. She sat on one of the swings, scaring the chipmunks away. It creaked while she swung back and forth.

Arnold had been watching Helga with a passion, she hadn't bothered him all day today and that bothered him. He saw that glum look on her face and wanted to fix it. With enough courage he walked over and sat down beside her. He noticed her tearstained face. He never saw Helga cry before.

Helga sensed someone's presence and heard the eerie creak when he sat down. She knew who it was automatically. "What do you want football head?" She tried so hard to cover up her sad tone but it was no use.

Arnold looked at her with intent. "Well... Umm... You seemed upset, i was just wondering if I could help."

Helga solemnly turned her head away from his gaze. "It's nothing, Arnoldo. Go away."

"Oh. I guess i understand if you don't want to talk about it." He stood up.

Helga thought he was leaving, the tears welled up once more but to her surprise, he came over and gave a big hug. She felt so much emotion then, it was too much. She passed out in his arms.

Arnold felt her go limp in his arms, he sensed something was wrong. "Helga!" Quickly he swept her into his arms and sped walked to the nurse.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called while he walked over. "Where's the fire?" he then noticed

Helga. "Whoa man, what did you do?" Gerald smirked.

Arnold rolled his eyes at Gerald's comment. "Explain later. I have to get her to the nurse. She passed out." Arnold panted and quickly walked toward the school.

"What a bold kid. If you ask me, that boy is just asking for trouble." Gerald shook his head and then walked back to the mini soccer game.

At the nurse's office.

"My, my. What do we have here?" the school nurse asked while looking at a very pale Helga who was lying on the couch. She motioned to the chairs across from the couch.

"I don't really know what happened. She just passed out. Is she going to be alright?" Arnold's eyes were filled with concern.

"I see. I am just going to do a quick check up. Could I have both your names? I can write you a note for being late. Or you can wait here."

"I am Arnold and she is Helga G. Pataki. If you don't mind, i'll wait."

The nurse smiled. "Thank you, Arnold." She took Helga into the other room.

Arnold waited patiently, wondering why Helga was so sad.

The door to the room that the nurse took Helga into, opened slowly and a exhausted Helga stepped out and face planted on the couch.

"Helga is going to be just fine. I gave her some medicine to keep her fever down. I am just going to call her parents." the nurse patted Arnold on the shoulder.

"Oh, good." Under his breath he mumbled, "Good luck. It would be a miracle to get her parents."

Minutes later, the nurse came back. "Well, thats disappointing. I can't reach her parents and there is no other emergency contacts. She will just have to wait here until my shift is over." She sighed. "Here is an excuse note. Give it to Mr. Simmons."

"Wait, I can take her home." Arnold readily stood up.

"Sorry, sweetie but I need parent's consent. I wouldn't want her going home to an empty house, especially with her fever."

"Um, I could call my parents to pick her and me up. Please." Arnold insisted with an urgency.

"Ok, that should be fine. May I ask your relation to her? Are you close friends? This would make me feel more comfortable to know she was in good hands. And I will call your parents to make sure it's alright."

_Think, Arnold think. I can't let her stay here. _"Um... Well you see... She is my... m-my girlfriend." _Ugh. I can't believe I just said that. Of all the excuses I could have come up with, I said that? _

"Oh, really?" The nurse raised her eyebrow. "I say, your generation grows up so fast. Ok, scoot. Go call your parents."

Arnold smiled, his heart beating a mile a minute. He had no idea why. "Thanks."

Stella finally arrived and signed the permission slips for Arnold and Helga. The nurse left a message on the Pataki machine. Meanwhile Helga fell into a deep sleep. Stella carried her out and into her car. After placing her in the back seat, she smiled at her football headed son. She was so proud, prouder than the mother who's son flew to the moon. She knew about Arnold's relationship with Helga. She knew a bit more than Arnold thought.

Helga moaned. "Ow. My head hurts sooo much." She tried to get up. "Where am I?" She look around, taking in the blurry haze. "Hmm. Looks familiar... Oh my..." Helga screamed. Her cry scared the birds off of Arnold's roof. _Helga G. Pataki was in Arnold's living room lying on his green couch! _

Stella and Arnold rushed in, wondering what the screaming was about but they only saw Helga on the floor. "She must have fainted." Arnold sighed. He picked her up and placed her on the couch, making sure to tuck her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He stepped back in shock, he had no idea what had come over him. Stella smiled while leaning on the door post. Her boy was one of a kind and so was Helga. They were perfect for each other.

It was 12 am, the room was pitch black. Helga groaned. "I think I hit my head." She got up, pushing the blankets away from her. "So hot."

She stumbled around in the dark, looking for a light switch. Finally the room flooded with light, Helga covered her eyes from the blinding flash. She looked around, everything was still hazy but she could make out she wasn't at school anymore. Helga wondered into the somewhat dark kitchen. "Hmmm... How did I get in Arnold's kitchen? Speaking of which where am I? Oh right, I remember now." She mumbled to herself. _Oh Arnold, my kind God. Such a beautiful heart you have. _Helga sighed and sat down at Arnold's table. Placing her head in her arms, she sniffled.

Suddenly the lights flooded the room. Helga squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow, my head."

"Sorry." came a familiar voice behind her. "I didn't know you were awake, I just needed a glass of water."

"Mmmhmm." Helga groaned. "P-please turn off the light."

"Oh! Sorry."

"Whatever, Football Head."

Arnold sat down beside her with his glass of water. He was swirling the water around with a straw. He glanced at Helga. He hadn't noticed that she took out her pigtails. Her hair looked so soft and it was wavy. It looked so familiar. The bow was still on top of her head. He chuckled. She looked so cute. Leaning back in chair, he stared at the ceiling. So much had happened, his parents, going home and finally the "heat of the moment" confession. Why he had taken it back, he had no idea. Arnold was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that Helga had already stumbled to the other side of the kitchen. She was trying to get a glass but fell down and landed on her bottom. Helga grunted and got up again, the room started to spin. Helga held onto the counter for dear life.

Hearing the crash, Arnold jumped. He turned to see Helga struggling to stand. He went to help her.

"Here, lay down." He motioned to the couch. "I'll get you some tea."

"Oh, Arnold. My football headed love god, so kind and caring even for a simpleton like me." She swooned.

Arnold looked at her with confusion. Shaking his head. "I'll get you some medicine too." He tucked her in and made his way into the kitchen. Minutes later he came back with some vanilla tea. He looked at Helga, her hair all strewn about on the pillow, her face stained with tears... _Wait! She was crying? Why?_ She looked so perfect but sadness overcame Arnold. He set the tea down on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch, being very careful not to wake her.

"Today...worst day...every year." Helga muttered in her sleep. Arnold was confused. _Why would today be horrible each year? _A light bulb lit up in his brain. _Of course. It's her birthday, today. _A frown was visible on Arnold's face. He knew how her parents treated Helga. They loved her but just didn't show it. Arnold guessed they didn't know how. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea! He ran upstairs to his computer and typed away. Arnold wanted to make her day special. He had sent everyone an email.

_Dear Friends! _

_Meet me at my place at 4 pm sharp. It's a surprise, dress nicely. _

_Yours Truly, _

_ Arnold P. Shortman. _

He sat back in his chair and sighed. The ideas just kept flowing. Arnold had already got the cake and ice cream, the baker owed him a favour. Music was all set. He was lucky to have pink decorations in the basement. Finally he slowly got into bed and quickly fell asleep with a grin on his face. _Tomorrow is going to be the best DAY of her life! _

Sunshine poured through the skylight and onto his oblong face. Slowly he opened his eyes. He smiled, today was the day! He got up and got dressed in his usual outfit of jeans, red shirt and green sweater. Arnold went downstairs and saw a peaceful Helga sleeping on the couch. A small smile graced her features. _'Wow, She looks kinda cute... I mean like kitten cute.' _Arnold went into the kitchen and prepared a special breakfast for Helga.

Helga had slowly woken up, she had slept in til 11 o'clock. Her sickness had passed, although she still had a headache. There was an aroma of blueberry waffles drafted in from the kitchen. The smell just kept getting stronger and stronger. It was then Helga felt Arnold's presence. She glanced up to see a smiling Arnold carrying tray of waffles and three slices of bacon.

"Mmmmmm... That smells good." She smiled. "Who is this god that blesses me with gold?" She said sleepily.

"Um, Helga? This is just waffles and bacon." Arnold gave her a confused look. It was then Helga actually woke up. Arnold set dow the tray on the coffee table along with her warmed up vanilla tea. "Looks like you're feeling better this morning."

"Yeah, Football Head same old, same old." Helga got up. "I better go now. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Wait! It's for you. Please stay."

"Well! If you insist, Hair boy." Helga sat down and chewed on a piece of bacon. _Mmmm. I can't remember when I actually had a meal that doesn't contain corn flakes and milk. _

Both blondes sat in silence, munching on their breakfast. Helga had eaten quickly and got up to leave. Helga was busy looking for her shoes. She didn't notice Arnold stuffing down his breakfast and then walking over to get both their coats.

"Here."

"Thanks, Football Head. See you, when I see you and thanks... I guess." Helga half smiled and leapt down the steps. She shoved her hands in her pockets and frowned, disappearing into her thoughts. But she didn't know there was a presence walking beside her.

"Helga?"

Silence. All was he got was silence. Arnold reached his hand and placed it on her shoulder. He felt her jump a mile high and tremble beneath his grip. Helga whipped around, her fists ready to strike.

"What? Arnold! I mean... Football HEAD! Quit creeping up on me! You are gonna give me a heart attack." She shouted in his face but after she grew pale, her breathe faltered. She felt tired. So she turned on her heel and continued to walk. Arnold struggled to keep up with her pace. "You know, Arnoldo. I am walking fast for a reason... to get away from Football Heads like you."

"You are just going to go home? But it's Saturday."

"So?"

"No plans at all?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint Football Head."

"Oh good! That means you are coming with me." Arnold aggressively grasped her hand and dragged her off in the other direction.

"Wait! Football Head! Where are you taking me! I just want to go home." She practically yelled at the back on his head. "I swear if you don't let me go, Football Head, I will fling you into tomorrow."

"Yeah, right." Arnold muttered under his breath.

"You want to say that to my face, Football Head?"

"We're here." Arnold wiped his brow, dragging and fighting with Helga is a full time job.

"And where exactly are we?" Cold dripped from each word.

"Slausen's Ice Cream Shoppe." He pulled her inside.

"Ugh!" She grunted.

Arnold sat Helga down in a green booth by the window. The sun beamed in through the blinds. When Helga sat down, she cupped her face in her hands meanwhile Arnold went to order the ice creams.

At the counter, Arnold sat on the barstool waiting for someone to take his order. Finally after 5 minutes, someone named Wyatt asked him what he wanted.

"Hmm.. I wanted something different for today. What are your ice cream specials?"

"Well, we have Heavenly Hash, The Baconator and La Creme de la Creme. The Baconator and La Creme de la Creme is brand new. The Baconator is vanilla ice cream, sprinkled with bacon and then drizzled with chocolate and caramel. La Creme de la Creme is Neapolitan ice cream with whipped cream and sliced strawberries and cherries." Wyatt described in a monotone voice. It took almost all of Arnold's strength not to fall asleep.

Arnold yawned. "Okay. I think I will have the The Baconator and La Creme de la Creme please. Oh and two milks with straws."

"Okay." Wyatt went into the kitchen to whip up his order. Arnold went back to the booth and sat, facing Helga. He saw she was looking outside. The sun's rays hitting her face just so. She looked so pretty when in deep thought. He followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the flower shop across the street. In the display was a pretty pink and orange bouquet of Tiger Lilies. '_Wow, so Helga likes Tiger Lilies.' _Then Arnold realized Helga was looking at him puzzled, she looked back outside when he caught her. He noticed she was blushing a pretty shade of pink. She looked even prettier with the blonde waves cascading down her face.

"Here, your Bacontor and La Creme de la Creme." Wyatt noisily placed on the table and walked away.

"Um... Yours or mine?" Helga pointed at the Baconator.

Arnold chuckled. "I knew you would like to try that one." He pushed the Baconator in her direction.

"Thanks." Helga dug in, Arnold watched her with delight and then he too dug into his ice cream. "Wow! This tastes amazing! What is it?" Helga asked with a satisfied smile. Her lips coated with ice cream.

"Well, Wyatt said it was creamy vanilla ice cream with bits of bacon and drizzled with chocolate and caramel."

"Mmmm... That is delish. You want some, Arnold?" She asked softly.

Arnold raised her eyebrows up in surprise. That soft voice sounded so familiar but Arnold just shrugged it off. It was Helga's day. "Sure. Want some of mine?"

"Yeah." So both blondes switched their ice creams including spoons, not realizing that they had switched spoons. Well, Helga knew this.

'_Mmmm... this ice cream tastes much better with you, my beloved in it.' _Helga sucked on the spoon a few more times. Arnold on the other hand, hadn't noticed he had Helga's spoon in his mouth. After a few minutes they switched back their ice creams and chatted about normal things like baseball game coming up and school.

"So... Helga..." Arnold smiled. Helga was being so civil.

"Yes, Arnold."'

"I was wondering... why were you so sad yesterday?"

"I wasn't sad, Football Head." Helga said softly and with a hint of sadness.

"It didn't look like you happy or at least you didn't bother me at all today. That doesn't happen all the time."

"Oh. Well... I guess... Okay. You want to know why? Because it was my stupid birthday. The WORST day of my life per year! Miriam and Bob push me further into the background. They didn't even make my lunch or drive me to school. So I had to buy lunch from the vending machine. I was starving all day. Anyway, I don't want your pity, Arnold." It was then Helga pushed her finished bowl of ice cream in Arnold's direction and got up to leave.

"Wait, Helga." Arnold reached for her hand again. Helga stopped at the touch, shivers going up her spine. "Don't go home. Spend the day with me. Please."

"_Fine. _If you insist Hair boy." Helga smirked and sat back down again. She looked down at her lap, nervous that she would say something stupid.

"So Helga... Ready to hit the arcade?" Arnold smiled warmly.

"Sounds like fun!"

They got up, Arnold left the money on the table and followed Helga out the door. Walking down the street in silence, one question itched Helga's mind.

"Arnold..." She trailed off. Not knowing what to say.

"Yes, Helga?" He looked at her with encouraging green eyes but her face was hidden by the blonde waves.

"Um... Why are you doing this?" Her voice was innocent and soft like silk.

He craved that voice. _'Why does her voice sound familiar?' _

"Arnold?"

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know, Helga."

"But we don't usually hang out like this... I mean, why would I want to hang out with a Football Head." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, we don't." He sighed. _She is so difficult. Argh. How much longer can I handle this? _ "We're here." _Thank God. _

"Oh."

Arnold and Helga walked into the building and were surrounded by flashing games and skee-ball. They raced each other to the back and jumped on the racing games. Each earning tickets with every win. They moved on to each game around the room. Finally they had enough tickets to stuff school bus, so they walked together with pink tickets in their arms.

"Hey Arnold! If we combine both our tickets we can win that green stuffed panda bear over there!"

"Sure! Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Both blondes walked up to the counter. The acne covered teen with brown hair sorted through all their tickets and grunting in frustration. Soon enough Helga and Arnold were walking hand in hand with a green stuffed panda bear.

After 5 minutes of silence, Arnold piped up. "So, where too next?"

"I don't know, Football Head. You are the one who dragged me out into this outing. Hmm... What time is it?"

Arnold sighed and checked his watch. "Oh. It's 2'o clock already!"

"Whats the rush, Arnoldo?"

"U-uh. I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

Helga rolled her eyes. "I was just teasing."

"Oh-h. Well, let's go to the park." He smiled encouragingly and reached out his hand.

"Sounds like fun!" The two blondes walked in silence toward the green patch in the middle of gloomy grey buildings. Finally at the park, they took in the beautiful scenery. Both breathed a sigh of relief and tensions were lifted. On the pond, there were swan rides directed by an old fisherman, trying to make some extra money. There were kids flying kites and playing baseball. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining and the warm breeze brushed their hair. Arnold started walking toward the pond but was stopped by an abrupt voice.

"Arnoldo, if you take me anywhere near those swan boats, I'll punch your lights out." Helga scowled and raised her fist. _Oh, my beloved football head! We dream the same dream and fantasize the same fantasy. To ride those romantic boats from heaven with you would be a dream come true. _

Arnold's eyes widened with the threat and stepped back involuntarily. "D-don't worry, Helga. Wouldn't dream of i-it."

Helga smirked and her eyes twinkled with victory but a shard of disappoint. "Good Football Head, I am glad we understand each other."

"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold pulled out a yellow circular disk from his secret spot in the tree.

"Frisbee?"

"Yeah. You okay with that or should I play dead?" He chuckled.

Helga's eyes widened but smirked. "You think that'll save you?"

"Is that a threat?" He smirked.

"Maybe, Football Head, _maybe." _

He threw that yellow frisbee and using her quick reflexes, Helga caught it.

"Good catch." He smiled.

"Good throw." She smirked back.

The two blondes threw yellow frisbee throughout the whole beautiful afternoon. The sun shone down on them and lit up the green grass and blue pond below. The time flew past like an eagle. Helga and Arnold collapsed on the grassy hill under a oak tree. Both chuckling and watching the beautiful clouds roll by.

"Look! That cloud looks like Mr. Simmons with a huge mustache." Helga laughed whole heartily.

Arnold snickered and sighed. _Her laugh is so beautiful, it sounds like bells on Sunday morning._ He turned his gaze toward Helga's and focused on her blue eyes that concentrated on the always changing clouds. He shook his head. _Whoa, what? I shouldn't be thinking these things...It's Helga G. Pataki for Pete's sake. _

"Hey, Football Head." Helga said suddenly. _I should at least try to be nice. He has done too much for me already. _

He looked up, surprised to see she was standing. "Yeah?"

"I think I want to ride those boats now unless you don't want too." She flashed him a smile and reached out her hand to help him up but then shied away. "Or maybe I should just go home."

"NO!" Arnold cleared his throat and grabbed her hand. Helga's eyes widened at the shout, widening even more when Arnold grasped her hand. "I mean, please stay." He checked his watch, it was already 3:55 pm. _Uh-oh. We better get to my house quick._ He stood up and walked toward his house dragging Helga with him.

"Um... Arnoldo? Sorry to be a _drag_ in whatever you are doing but what are YOU doing?"

Arnold sighed but stopped walking. He turned to Helga and saw a glimpse of fear in her crystal blue eyes. "Here put this on." He threw her a pink silk blindfold. He smiled encouragingly.

"Are you trying to kidnap me, Football Head?" Helga smirked. "I never pegged you as the kidnapping type but there is a chance I could be wrong. I mean, nobody is ever that _nice._"

Arnold laughed. "No, no. Just put it on, Helga."

"Oooo. He is serious! You better not have a gun in your sock." She snickered as she tied the pink blindfold around her head.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, ok. Enough chit chat. Lead the way, Hair boy." She held out her hand for him to grasp. "But start leading me down stairs and I am going to have to deck your kidnapping buddies."

Both preteens walked down the sidewalk to Arnold's board house. Arnold lead the following Helga. Both had smiles on their faces and unbeknownst to the other both had blushes on their faces. _Why am I blushing? _Arnold thought. _It must be this heat. _Without warning, Arnold started to walk a little faster.

"Arnold! You are going too fast." Helga stumbled over a pebble.

Without thinking, Arnold said the first thing that came to mind. "Don't worry, my poor blind friend. You are in good hands." He blushed, recalling that April Fool's day that had caused him so much trouble.

Helga blushed and once again stumbled over an invisible pebble. She coughed and resumed his quick pace.

Finally the blondes reached Arnold's house. Arnold started to ascend the stairs, forgetting to warn his companion. Helga tripped and fell down the stoop's step, taking Arnold along with her. On the sidewalk, Helga lay on her backside with a warm body on top of her. Both groaned.

"Hey! I thought I told you, no stairs, Football Head."

"Sorry, Helga." Arnold looked at his blinded friend apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah. So much for being in good hands." She smirked, just knowing a blush had grew on his face. Just then a door opened and a boy with tall hair peeked out.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Gerald sniggered. Arnold leapt to his feet and dusted himself off. Then helped a blind Helga to up.

"N-nothing, Gerald." Arnold rubbed his neck nervously. "It was just an accident."

"Isn't it always an accident. Eh, Casanova?" Gerald's smug look couldn't have been more obvious.

"If you two chuckleheads are finished your cup of tea then- Hey wait a minute! What is Geraldo doing here?" Helga placed her hands on her hips.

"How'd you know?" Both boys said in unison.

"Um, hello! I'm blind, not deaf."

Gerald rolled his eyes and Arnold smiled. "Ok, let's go inside."

The three climbed up the stairs to the roof. Arnold held open the old wooden door for Helga and Gerald. Few whispers could be heard, leaving a frown of confusion on Helga's face. Once the two boys lead one confused Helga to the center, Arnold untied the blindfold. Everyone in her class at P.S 118 jumped out and yelled 'Surprise.' They almost knocked Helga off her feet. Helga stood there in shock, taking everything in. There were pink streamers and bows everywhere along with pink lanterns so they could party into the night. On the ground was pink and white confetti and sparkles. There was a white banner with _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELGA! _in pink letters at the edge of the roof over looking the road and other buildings. In the corner of the roof by Arnold's skylight was a long rectangular table dressed in white linens, on the table was pink lemonade, pink cupcakes and other snacks. In the center of all this pink on the table was a giant 2 layer chocolate cake with white and pink frosting. Next to that was a round table in a pink tablecloth, on it was stacked rainbow presents galore that might as well be named Mount Everest. Opposite side from the tables was a DJ table with Brainy behind it. It was beautiful.

"Wow." A whisper escaped from Helga's lips. "You did all this for me?"

Arnold looked into her shining eyes brimming with tears of joy. "Yeah..." His voice trailed off.

Phoebe stepped in. "Arnold had sent us an email, very early in the morning. About 1 am, as I recall. Anyway, he had asked us to come and to make your day, a special one. So while you were out with Arnold, we set up the party along with Stella's help of course." She flashed Stella a smile.

"Well! What are you people waiting for! Let's get this party started!" And with the encouraging shout from Helga, Brainy started up the music. Everyone danced and mingled. It was a great birthday for Helga. One she would remember for a long time. The birthday party had gone into the wee hours, making the roof look even more prettier in the clear moonlight. Over by the punchbowl, Helga pulled Arnold aside. She looked nervous but calm.

Placing her hands on his shoulders and she looked into his green eyes. "Thanks for everything, Football Head. It really means a lot." Helga smiled and kissed Arnold on the cheek. She giggled as she walked away, back onto the dance floor. Arnold stood there, shocked but happy. A blush crossed his features as he touched his cheek. The scent of vanilla still lingered in the air. Then he shook his head from his reverie and went to join his group of friends.

_**~Fin~ **_

**A/N: This was such a cute fic to write. Sorry, it starts out so sad in the beginning. P.s when I wrote about the ice cream bit, I was starving. I heard about this new trend with bacon dipped in chocolate. That was my inspiration. ;) Now go! and REVIEW! Grab some chocolate dipped bacon on your way out. **


End file.
